


Sense and Opportunity

by PaperPrince



Series: Hux Hux Baby [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Handholding, Humor, Hux Backstory, Hux drinks tea, Hux is drunk, Hux is very overdramatic, Kylo is a little bit nice, M/M, Over worked Hux, Particularly intimacy, Poor Hux, Virgin Hux, lonely hux, long intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Annoyingly Kylo isn’t wearing his mask and so Hux feels those intense dark eyes upon him, Kylo’s stare making the silence even more awful then when he was alone.“Have you done everything you wished this year?” Kylo asks breaking the silence.





	Sense and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is a thirty year old virgin and alone on his birthday. Kylo helps.

General Hux has always meant to find a life companion. However he had never found anyone special enough nor had there been the right opportunity to even lose his virginity. And so it remained something year after year on his to do list. Perhaps was too picky. But then he had high standards for everything, wanting only the best, from his food to his clothing and everything else.

Hux had spent his academy days too preoccupied with getting the best scores to flirt or get off. The fear of his father finding out about an affair had also squashed his libido significantly.

After graduation he’d thought about finding someone on shore leave, on some back water planet, some farm boy perhaps who would be star struck by an officer who could give him a considerably better life amongst the First Order. That idea quickly died when he discovered his superior has been confined to sickbay for medical treatment following a very fun vacation. Instead he took his superiors job and made a mental note to avoid complete strangers crawling with strange disease.

Keeping his superior’s ailment in mind Hux declined offers from his superiors, mostly old perverted men with dishonourable intentions. While Hux has no time for fun he is not adverse to the idea of it, but would ideally like to find one person to be his and his completely.

As he climbed the ranks Hux kept promising himself this would be the year to find romance. Hux briefly contemplated various colleague but ruled them out for fear of affecting their professional relationship. Besides he cannot trust them not to use him and leave him as his Stepmother had done to his father.

Desperate Hux turns to dating guides and does his best to follow their advice.

He tries getting himself a pen-pal but never finds the time to write to them, too busy working instead.

He starts but never finishes joining several dating agencies all of whom ask far too many invasive personal questions.

He takes up aerobics and yoga in the hopes of meeting new people but all it does is improve his flexibility and reduce his stress levels, so having mastered the basics, he starts working out in his quarters in private where no one can snigger about his yellow and pink workout clothes.

Listening to another dating guide Hux starts going to the caff shop when his schedule allows but the baristas aren’t that handsome and he ends up getting stomach ache from too much milk in his system. In the end he decides the additional expense really isn’t worth it switching back to his homebrewed teas in his peaceful quarters and more importantly giving up on listening to dating guides and advice.

Everyone beneath him in rank is simply too inferior to even contemplate he decides firmly.

In a brief fit of madness Hux investigates the expense of a personal sex droid but is put off when he reads a glowing recommendation review on one site left by lieutenant Mitaka [or he rather hopes, someone pretending to be him].

A few hours before his thirtieth birthday Hux gives up and opens a bottle of expensive whisky wondering vaguely how people manage to start families given the huge effort involved in finding someone.

 A few drinks later he is buzzed enough to stupidly accept a call from Kylo Ren.

“Happy birthday General.” Kylo’s voice is soft and warm without the usual buzz of voice box interfering. His greeting seems sincere and Hux finds himself dimly wishing they got on better. He wouldn’t have bothered wishing Kylo a happy birthday, but then no one else had wished Hux a happy birthday either.

In a not so sober state of mind Hux finds himself inviting Kylo over. “It’s not really a party but I have whisky and some chocolate.” He says from where he lies spread out on his soft ice blue sofa that was only just the wrong shade and clashed with the rest of his minimalist decor. His rational sober self would regret revealing his stash of secret contraband but Kylo is hardly one to follow the rules.

Despite the invitation Hux is momentarily surprised when Kylo comes over, letting himself in, but then recalls that his quarters are just across from his own.

Hux smiles from where he lies, and adjusts his dressing gown, remembering too late that he is wearing his black pyjamas and now Kylo is seeing him in them which is embarrassing. Hux feels his cheeks turn red and blames the alcohol as Kylo sits down beside him making Hux sit up to make space.

Annoyingly Kylo isn’t wearing his mask and so Hux feels those intense dark eyes upon him, Kylo’s stare making the silence even more awful then when he was alone.

“Have you done everything you wished this year?” Kylo asks breaking the silence.

Hux blinks in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asks wondering if Kylo can read his mind in his drunken state.

“In certain parts of the galaxy, in certain parts birthdays are used as a milestone, a day when you recollect all that you have done and make a list of what you wish to do.” Kylo explains slowly taking care not to mention certain things that are not to be mentioned, as if Hux doesn’t have clearance to know about Kylo’s background.

“I see.” Hux says finishing his whisky in one go, the way his father taught him. He leans across the table and goes to pick up the bottle but it moves out of his grasp and towards Kylo. Hux sighs. “I suppose I would say it has been a good year. A very good year. We have achieved a great deal-“

“The Order has achieved a great deal.” Kylo interrupts. “I am talking about more personal matters. I can sense your loneliness Hux.” He says taking Hux’s hand in his and-

Oh. Hux’s brain stutters at the touch. He looks back at Kylo and wonders if he should file a harassment claim. He finds himself entwining his fingers with Kylo’s and marvels at the warmth.

“I understand your pain. Having no one to rely on. It is tiring.” Kylo continues looking at Hux with those dark eyes that reveal so much.

Hux stares at their joined hands and Kylo’s strange handsome face and contemplates matters.

“I suppose I could marry you.” Hux declares kissing Kylo’s hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get back into writing and this just evolved from something originally very different but I hope you like it. I hope you don't hate the ending but I kind of like Hux being extra and like we should get married after Kylo holds his hand..


End file.
